


This is our world and this is our time

by Madalena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Communication, Consent is Sexy, Feelings, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: “I don’t want to stop.” Alec said simply, pressing his hand into Magnus’ hip. “I… I didn’t exactly plan what I wanted to happen this evening, but I do want to feel you. With me. This is something I am definitely ready for.”“You’re sure?” Magnus asked, running his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip. Alec nodded wordlessly.“I want you. I want this. I want us.” He swiped a thumb over Magnus’ cheek, just below his unglamoured eye. “I hope this is something that you want too.”





	This is our world and this is our time

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'll never get sick of writing Malec first-time fic, and fandom could use some happy fluffy sexytimes right now.
> 
> Don't worry, I'm working on my WIPs, and the next chapter of "We go deeper than the ink beneath the skin of our tattoos" will be out this weekend (and soon I'll be posting new chapters of "The Weight of the World" too, which has been on hiatus since 2B started, so keep an eye out for that), but I've had this sitting in my "to be edited" pile for awhile, and I just needed something happy so I pulled it out today, spruced it up, and here you go ;) Enjoy my lovelies, and always remember that you are incredible and you matter and that #LoveIsLove.
> 
> Title is from "We Won't Stop Dreaming" by Pinkzebra.

Alec moaned, digging his fingers into Magnus’ hips, holding him close as they moved against each other. Almost there, he thought, _almost_ …

But Magnus pulled back with a gasp, eyes wide as he put several inches between himself and Alec.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked, bringing hand up to Magnus’ cheek. “Did I… was it… did I hurt you?”

“Oh, no, darling.” Magnus said, grinning and pushing some of Alec’s hair back from his sweaty forehead. “That was getting just a bit too good.”

“Too good?”

Magnus’ cheeks coloured as he blinked down at Alec. “It would be unbecoming of me to push you into something you’re not ready for.”

“Not ready for?” Alec echoed. “Magnus… I want this. I want to feel you like this. I was feeling so good. You weren’t?”

“Oh, I definitely was feeling quite fantastic.” Magnus said, sitting up such that Alec could see the very prominent bulge in the front of Magnus’ pants.

“I don’t want to stop.” Alec said simply, pressing his hand into Magnus’ hip. “I… I didn’t exactly plan what I wanted to happen this evening, but I do want to feel you. With me. This is something I am definitely ready for.”

“You’re sure?” Magnus asked, running his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip. Alec nodded wordlessly.

“I want you. I want this. I want us.” He swiped a thumb over Magnus’ cheek, just below his unglamoured eye. “I hope this is something that you want too.”

“Oh, I definitely want.” Magnus grinned, lowering himself back down again, rubbing their hips together again, making Alec moan. “But can I make a suggestion? It could be more comfortable.”

“What would that be?” Alec asked.

“We could take off our pants.” Magnus suggested, running his thumb over Alec’s bare nipple, and the Shadowhunter keened up into the touch. “If you want to keep them on, that’s fine, but I think it would be more comfortable without them.”

Alec bit his lip but looked up at Magnus with simple trusting eyes. He nodded. “Okay. I trust you. I trust you, and I want this.”

Magnus kissed Alec lightly, before shifting off of him carefully, reaching to undo his own belt. Alec looked a bit uncertain, before moving his hands to his own belt too.

“What’s wrong, angel?” Magnus asked.

“I… I thought we could take off each other’s pants?” Alec flushed. “Sorry if that sounds corny, just…”

“I understand.” Magnus smiled, kissing the side of Alec’s mouth. “It is something that just feels more intimate that way, yeah?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t know for sure, but it seems that way. Seems like it should.”

“Oh, it definitely does.” Magnus whispered. “Do you want me to take your pants off first? Or do you want to take off mine?”

Alec licked his lips and shivered in indecision. “I… I’ll take off your pants. If that’s okay?”

“Absolutely.” Magnus whispered again, kissing along Alec’s Deflect rune. “Just tell me where and how you want me.”

Alec shivered again, hands moving to Magnus’ belt buckle easily, which he’d already studied and knew that it was on the back of Magnus’ pants today, instead of the front. His nimble archer’s fingers made quick work of the strange buckle, and then his hands were back to the front, pushing open the button and sliding Magnus’ zipper down, eliciting a soft moan from the warlock as the pressure of his pants receded from his erection.

Alec pushed them up to a seated position, well, a position where Alec was sitting but Magnus was kneeling over him, and he pushed Magnus’ pants down slowly, getting them to his knees before he went back for the boxers. Before slipping his fingers under the waistband, he pressed a few kisses to Magnus’ sternum, making him shiver in anticipation, and then slowly worked his hands down, feeling Magnus’ hips glide under his hands as he pushed the boxers down to his knees as well.

Magnus moved off the bed to finish the work, shaking his pants and boxers off his legs, standing there as Alec slowly sat up further, taking in all of Magnus’ form. Magnus resisted the urge to lighten the moment by striking a silly pose. He knew how much this meant to Alec. He was all for some levity during sex, but he knew that Alec was still learning how to understand Magnus’ humour, and this was an important moment for him, so he didn’t want to do anything to ruin that.

“You’re beautiful.” Alec said. “I know I said that before, but you really are.”

“I’m glad you appreciate me, Alexander.” Magnus said. “You’re quite lovely yourself.”

Alec blushed, and Magnus enjoyed how that blush went all the way down his chest, and even turned the tips of his ears pink. “Now, do you… or do I…”

Magnus stepped closer to Alec and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s start here, yeah?” He said huskily, moving his hands to Alec’s belt.

“Yeah.” Alec said, swiping his hair back from his forehead. “I want to feel you against me.”

“That can most definitely happen.” Magnus undid Alec’s belt, opening the button and then running his hand over the zipper, feeling Alec shiver under his hand. Magnus pulled the zipper down slowly, and Alec’s eyelashes fluttered, casting light shadows over his pink cheeks. Alec feeling pleasure was one of the most beautiful sights that Magnus had ever seen, and Magnus knew that any other sight wouldn’t do ever again, he wanted to look at Alec for the rest of his immortal life.

He pushed away the inevitable pain that came with that thought, focusing his thoughts back to the here and now, and the beautiful picture that Alec painted right in front of him in this moment.

Once Alec’s zipper was open, Magnus slipped his hands around to the back, to Alec’s ass, slipping the jeans off of him while groping that firm backside. Alec whimpered, pushing himself closer to Magnus, and Magnus chuckled.

“Look at you.” Magnus whispered. “You’re exquisite. And so hot for me, I can’t believe it.”

“I want you.” Alec said huskily, reaching a hand for Magnus’ hip and pulling them close together again. “So bad. Please get me out of these pants.”

“Your wish is my command, -” _Love_. The word was on the tip of Magnus’ tongue, it came so naturally, but he stopped short, knowing that Alec might not be ready for it yet. Even though Magnus had been ready to declare his love for Alec as soon as Alec kissed him at his wedding, he knew the young Shadowhunter was still exploring what relationships and love could mean to him. He needed Alec to be the one to say it first.

He hoped Alec would say it someday. _Soon_ , another voice whispered in Magnus’ head, but he quieted it, knowing that he needed to give Alec the time he needed to make such a decision.

Magnus distracted himself from his intruding thoughts by shoving Alec’s jeans even further down, moving his hands back to Alec’s body, resting his hand over the bulge in Alec’s boxer briefs now, stroking softly with his fingers. Alec shuddered and moaned under the soft touch.

“Please, Magnus…” Alec whimpered. “Let’s just get these off.”

“Just get them off?” Magnus confirmed.

Alec nodded desperately, nose pushing against Magnus’ cheek, hips pressing back up to his own.

Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec’s underwear was on the ground, resting neatly on his jeans, which were also knocked off the rest of the way. Alec started at the air on his skin, but recovered nicely, pulling Magnus close to him with both hands, cradling Magnus’ hips gently but insistently as he pressed them together again.

Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s waist as well, not pushing on his hips too hard, letting the Shadowhunter take the lead with how much contact he wanted.

“By the _Angel_ , Magnus…” Alec whimpered as their hips met. “On the bed. Please.”

“Do you want me on top or you? It’s your choice.”

Alec’s eyes widened as he considered what Magnus was asking.

“Just like this, angel. Not anything more. Not unless you want it. Or we could both be on our sides.”

Alec relaxed, smiling again with half-lidded eyes. “Let’s start with on our sides. Then go from there.”

Magnus nodded, pulling back and climbing onto the bed, tugging Alec on beside him.

They lay together simply for awhile, hips undulating softly against one another, hands stroking over hips and sides and backsides. Soon Alec hooked one of his legs over Magnus’ hip, pulling him in closer, wanting to _feel_ him closer, feeling their cocks press together firmly. Alec shuddered at the feeling, moving his hand from Magnus’ hip to Magnus’ shoulderblade, pressing their torsos close together as well, seeking out his lips.

“You okay?” Alec asked in a whisper before their lips met.

“I’m wonderful, Alexander.” Magnus rocked his hips against Alec, showing him just how wonderful he felt.

“Can you - I mean - do you - can you move on top of me? Like we were before, before we took our pants off?”

“I’d be more than happy to.”

“But this time… this time don’t stop if things feel too good?” Alec said shyly, cheeks pinking again.

“Just to be clear… you want us to get off?” Magnus asked, running a finger lightly over the shell of Alec’s ear.

“Y-yeah. That would be really nice.”

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s, softly but then more intensely, letting his tongue slip into Alec’s mouth for a time, before resting his forehead against Alec’s gently. “I think that could definitely be on the menu.”

Magnus moved quickly, grabbing the leg Alec had wrapped around him for leverage, and flipped Alec onto his back. He moved quickly to rest between Alec’s legs, supporting himself on one elbow above Alec, bringing their groins back into alignment, thrusting against him lightly.

Alec moaned, eyes rolling back into his head a bit as he grabbed Magnus’ hips, pressing them together even more tightly. Magnus wrapped his free hand around Alec’s nape, pulling him in for a bruising kiss as he moved his hips against Alec more insistently. Alec’s eyes went wide and he bucked against Magnus, chasing that feeling that he’d had earlier, where he’d almost almost gotten to where he wanted to be, that with just a few more movements he’d be there… _so_ close… 

As Magnus’ lips brushed over his Deflect rune, Alec was gone, tumbling over that edge into a sea of white as the pleasure overwhelmed him, Magnus holding him close as he trembled through the aftershocks, while the warlock was still moving against him, movements made more slick by Alec’s release between them. After a few more thrusts against him, Magnus also shuddered apart, panting into Alec’s neck, pressing kisses to each bit of sweaty skin that came within range of his mouth.

Alec shifted his arms from the bruising grip he’d had on Magnus’ hips, running his hands all over Magnus’ sweaty back, feeling him, holding him close. Magnus suddenly felt exhausted, and couldn’t support his weight on one elbow anymore, so he shifted one of his legs over Alec’s, and then collapsed into his side. He ran one hand up Alec’s chest, resting it just over the Shadowhunter’s hammering heart.

“You good?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.” Alec breathed, tilting his head to the side to smile at Magnus. “That was… incredible. I didn’t know it was possible to just feel _so much_. It’s incredible. And to think I almost - that I almost denied myself all of this. Any of this at all, it is just -” Alec pulled Magnus closer, burying his face in Magnus’ shoulder. “When I think about how - I almost - I’m so glad you didn’t give up on me, Magnus. I - you - thank you. _Thank you_.”

Well, it wasn’t an “I love you” yet, but it definitely sounded like Alec was getting there. Magnus just smiled, gave the Shadowhunter another kiss, and pulled him down on top of him, ready to start round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of #LoveIsLove, anyone else get one of those Malec "Love is Love" charity t-shirts? I got mine in the mail this week <3


End file.
